Freshmen Year
by loveTWILIGHTandHungerGames
Summary: Bella is fifteen and going to high school. Edward is sixteen and a sophomore. Bella plays volleyball, basketball, and soccer. Edward plays football, basketball, and baseball
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

People said that we could not find love but we did. He loved me and I loved him no matter what happened between us, we stood strong together and fought together. I couldn't believe that he was all mine and I was all his. Our relationship was mostly center around God we both had stable relationships with him. This guy was everything I wanted and he treated me with such respect. Edward Cullen was the most thoughtful guy in the world. Dealing with drama at school was hard but me and Edward got through it. I loved Edward so much even though I was a freshmen in high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review this story. I worked very hard on this story and it took a while to edit this.

* * *

My summer consisted of volleyball, basketball, and soccer during summer break. I had about four overnight volleyball camps that were all a week long two were in my home state of Illinois. We both went to this volleyball camp in Florida at the University of Florida. If you do not know where I am from I was born in the state of Illinois from the city of Chicago . My parents had me when they were eighteen and about to be in college since then my mom and dad told me not to get pregnant when she did. I didn't want to have a kid in high school it would probably ruin the future I wanted for myself. My dad didn't let me have a boyfriend because I am too young to have one. He had a set of rules that the boy had to meet.

When my mom was in high school she played the sports that I play now I inherited her gift of getting her genes. My dad played football, basketball, and baseball I inherited some of my his sport genes. My mom played volleyball, basketball, and soccer when she was in high school. She played division one volleyball when she was college too. My dad was a division one football player. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am fifteen years old going into my freshmen year of high school. I like going by Bella and not Isabella. My best friend is Angela Weber.

During the summer my friends and I had soccer conditioning in the morning for the most of June and some of July. After soccer we all had two hours of basketball workouts. After that we would have six hours to do what we wanted to do. We would have volleyball conditioning and after that we would have open gym. During one of the days what I did not have anything to do the girls and I went to the beach and tanned.

We saw a really cute boy at the beach he had abs and he looked absolutely gorgeous. He looked like he was a high school student and a movie star. I hoped that he went to my school called Alta Vista High School. Once it turned September I realize that being a freshman was coming soon. The girls and I spent the last few days of summer break at my house swimming and we went shopping at the mall near my house. We didn't start school till the ninth of September and I was glad about that.

Tomorrow was the first day of freshmen year of high school I was very nervous. We had made an agreement during summer break that we wouldn't fall for any upperclassmen boys. We both also decided that we will both try out for volleyball, basketball, and soccer. We both played volleyball, basketball, and soccer we were in middle school. Our middle school coaches noticed that we both had the talent to go far in all three sports. We made plans to try out for the high school volleyball team I was nervous about the tryouts. Angela and I all wanted to make three varsity sports team this year volleyball, basketball, and soccer. I was hoping that this year would be way different from the years past. I was hoping that I could meet a nice boy that I could be friends with and maybe have a relationship with.

Sunday night my parents and I had our annual Sunday dinner and movie night with each other. We got home from the movie we went to the living room because my parents had a surprise for me. They sat me down in the living room they both went back to their room and brought back a big box I did not know what was in it. They sat it down on the table and they sat on the couch right in front of me. They looked at me with the look that said go ahead and open it. I took the box and unwrapped the present that they gave me.

I opened the box and saw that they got me several cases for the phone, a new iPhone 5S, a Mac Book Pro. My dad got up and went to upstairs to the master bedroom he came back with a light blue box with a white bow on it. I saw on the box that it said: Tiffany and Co. I gasped and look at my mom.

"Thank you so much Mom and Dad. This means the world to me that you got this for me. You guys spoil me too much but thank you so much."

My Mom spoke, "You are our baby girl and you are going into high school. It was no problem the desktop computer that you had is old and we thought that since you are going to be in high school you should have a laptop. We also got a nice printer to go with it the printer is upstairs in your room. That computer is yours to keep take good care of it. We wanted to give that necklace it is the key to your heart."

Dad spoke, "We got this laptop because you are worth it for us to get it. We both love you a lot. You can go upstairs and use now we will see you in the morning. I bought this laptop for me to do school work on. That necklace is important so please do not lose it. That necklace is for the guy that will be the right guy for you Bella."

"Thank you so much mom and dad I will take care of this necklace. I will follow the right things dad. I will take care of the computer too. I think it's time that I went to my room. I love you mom and dad."

I got up from me seat and hugged them both I made my way to my room. When I got to my room and I plugged in the computer. I checked the time I saw that it was only nine thirty I had an hour and thirty minutes before I had to go to bed.

I had to look over my schedule one more time. This was my schedule:

**1****st**** Period – Honors American Literature – Mr. Ludwig**

**2****nd**** Period –Honors Biology – Mr. Jones**

**3****rd**** Period – Intro to Healthcare Science – Mrs. Morgan**

**4****th**** Period – Honors US History – B Lunch – Mrs. Anderson**

**5****th**** Period – Yearbook – Mrs. Allison**

**6****th**** Period – Honors Math II – Mr. Adams**

**7****th**** Period –****Spanish 1 – Mr. Martinez**

**8****th**** Period –Weight Training – Coach Lucas**

I looked at the map of the school and found the quickest ways to all of my classes. My schedule was going to be crazy with school, sports, a social life, doing homework. I was going to avoid the mean girls their names are Tanya, Kate, and Irina. They thought that just because they were all cheerleaders they could be mean to the girls that were not cheerleaders. I had nothing against the cheerleaders of my school but I didn't like them.

I went to the schools website and got my schedule I was going to be to a busy girl this year with all these honor classes. I heard my dad and my mom come upstairs my mom went to the master bedroom. My dad walked down the hallway he knocked on my door. My dad was the only guy that mattered to me besides God. I loved him so much he was the best dad a girl could ask for. My dad usually was the one to come to my room before I go to bed because we had a good relationship with each other. My mom came to see me in my room when I really need to talk to her about things.

"Isabella can I come in please."

"Yes Dad you can."

He came in and he walked over to my bed and sat down. I was starting to get nervous about tomorrow first day of freshmen year. My dad hugged me and kissed me goodnight. He sat on the bed right beside me. My dad and I were really close ever since I was a little girl he was my best guy friend. He looked at me with happiness in his eyes.

"Goodnight sweet girl I love you."

"I love you too Dad. I will see you in the morning. Dad what if I get embarrassed tomorrow. You know how those mean girls can be. "

"Baby girl it is okay to be nervous about tomorrow. High school is a big time for you know high school is when you make a name for yourself. Bella, I do know how those girls can be but you are so strong."

"Dad I know I am excited and nervous about tomorrow."

"Kick some butt at tryouts tomorrow."

"Oh I will you know how you want to me to make varsity freshmen year."

"Get some sleep you will need it."

He got up he left the room I got my journal and wrote in it. I started to get nervous because today was the first day of freshmen year. I had a feeling that tomorrow might have surprises for me. I wrote about how summer vacation went and wrote about how much I was looking forward to this year with Angela. I was excited for volleyball tryouts and seeing my friends that I played soccer with over the past couple of years. I heard my old phone go off and I looked and saw that I had a text message from my girl. Angela was going to come over early and do my hair. We were going to have breakfast then all leave the house at the same time this morning. We were going to take pictures and we were going to walk into school together.

'_Hey girl just wanted to let you know that I am coming over in the morning to help you pick out a cute outfit for tomorrow. I should be at your house around seven am. Please have your hair washed, blow dried, and straightened.'_

I texted her back, '_Okay love you we both need to get some sleep before tomorrow we have tryouts tomorrow after school.'_

She texted back, _'I love you too girlie I am nervous for tomorrow and excited. Do you know what your mom is cooking for breakfast tomorrow morning?'_

I texted her back, _'My mom said that she will be making homemade pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, and other things for breakfast.'_

She texted me back, _'Yum tomorrow is going to be amazing I wanted to give you these bible verses to read Proverbs 3:5-6 it says, 'Trust in the Lord will all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight.' 1 Timothy 4:8 'For physical training is of some value, but godliness has value for all things, holding promise for both the present life and life to come.'_

I texted her back, _'Thank you girl I am going to bed now I will see you in the morning Ange.'_

I put my phone down and I did my nightly bible study for twenty minutes. I turned off the light in my room and went to sleep. During the night I had dreams about a boy that would come into my life and be the best friend and then boyfriend to me. I smiled in my sleep and was content. After that dream I slept soundly through the night. The boy in the dream I had me guessing. _Is this boy real? Does he go to my school? Would he be the right guy for me?_ So much was running through my head. He looked like a guy that would be on the cover of a magazine.


End file.
